(1) Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to window coverings, and more particularly, to a removable slipcover for window blinds.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The use of decorative blinds and shades to cover windows is well known. Examples of Roman style shades and Venetian, louvered, horizontal and vertical blinds and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,254; 5,787,951; 5,765,620; 5,566,735; 5,533,559 5,313,998; 5,129,440; 4,928,743; 4,921,032; 4,899,796; and 4,542,602.
When a homeowner desires to change the aesthetic appearance of preexisting louvered blinds and shades, the choices are limited. The prior art means to change the appearance of louvered blinds includes the use of multiple decorative covers for each individual louver. Typically, these covers are reusable cloth or plastic sheaths and decals. Examples of these covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,399; 5,655,589; 5,271,447; and 4,911,220.
There are no known prior art teachings of a means for substantially changing the appearance of a louvered blind to a shade. In addition, the prior art requires the user to repeat the tedious process of changing individual slat covers and decals each time a new look, design, or seasonal decoration is desired. The present invention provides a means for rapidly and inexpensively changing the appearance of preexisting blinds without impeding the operation of the blind, and permits easy removal for hassle free seasonal decoration, cleaning and maintenance.